A Special Surprise
by Plumber Christina Mario
Summary: There is a huge surprise that Luigi is going to give to Daisy at the Big Ball at Peach's Castle. Plus there are 2 new charters that i include that i made up. I am really excited for this story so i hope you like it and enjoy!


**Hey guys! This is my second story on fanfic so I hope you like this one instead of the first one. My first one was an idea for Mario and Luigi's little sister." The Night of The New Mario". So this is about LuigixDaisy. Enjoy!**

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario charters, they are owned by Nintendo, but I do own Christina and Prince Cody.**

A Special Surprise

Chapter 1

At the Mario Bros. House

Luigi: I am so scared Christina, I mean what if she is not ready!

*Luigi talking to his sister while pacing back and forth*

Christina: What! She would definitely say yes because you and daisy are a couple for like 3 years now, she should be ready.

Luigi: Your right Christina we have been a couple for 3 years alright I will ask her tomorrow at the ball!

Christina: That is what I want to see the other side of my big brother! Yahhhh!

*Mario was downstairs*

Mario: CHRISTINA, LUIGI GET YOU'RE BUTTS IN THE KICTHEN NOW!

*Christina and Luigi running out of Luigi's room*

Christina and Luigi: Coming!

*slipped and tumbling on the stairs*

Christina: whoa AHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi: NOT AGAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNN!

*Fell all the way to the floor of the living room and running to the kitchen*

Christina: owwww yeah

Luigi: okay Mario what do you want now me and Christina was talking and you just interrupted us. *rubbing the back of his head*

Mario: Where is dinner I thought you and Christina where making spaghetti.

Luigi: Mario it will be ready after me and Christina where done talking jeez

Mario: Oh all right and what are you guys talking about anyways.

Christina: Oh no (faking to be late and looking at her watch) me and Luigi got to go Mario, we had to meet Cody and Daisy in the park today well, we have to go now Right Luigi.

Luigi: Oh yeah sorry Mario we have to go bye

*Luigi grabbed Christina and headed to the door*

Mario: Oh I am not falling for that again (grabbing Luigi and Christina by the collar of their shirt)

Luigi: Let go Mario (trying to break free from Mario)

Christina: Oh well we tried Luigi, Mario caught us

Luigi: Yeah your right bummer!(Stopping to hit Mario)

Mario: So tell me what were you guys talking about Luigi (letting go of Christina)

Mario: Go to your room NOW!

Christina: Okay and Mario don't go rough on Luigi okay

Mario: Okay (now looking at Luigi)

*Christina left to her room*(which was across from Luigi's room)

Mario: Okay Luigi (letting go of him) now what were you and Christina talking about!

Luigi: Okay I we were talking about how I am going to mfmfmf

Mario: What?

Luigi: On how to mfmfmf

Mario: What?!

Luigi: ON HOW I AM GOING TO…

Christina: Luigi!

Luigi: Christina should I tell Mario

Mario: Tell me what

Christina: Mario me and Luigi are going to tell you but you have to keep it a secret okay?

Mario: Okay just tell me already?!

Christina: Luigi is going to purpose to Daisy! Yaaaaaahhhhhh

Mario: Oh My God… congrats Luigi

Luigi: hehe yeah that's what we were talking about in my room (Blushing)

Mario: So that's why we are going to eat spaghetti

Christina: Oh yeah come on Luigi we got to get cooken

Luigi: Okay!

Mario: I'll help too!

Christina: Okay Mario

*After they cooked their dinner*

Christina: Mario gets the plates and forks

Mario: Okay

*Mario sets the table*

Luigi: All done

*Luigi taking the spaghetti to the table and the Mario's sat down to enjoy dinner*

…

*15 minutes later*

Christina and Mario: That was tasty Luigi!

Luigi: Thanks

*After Dinner*

Christina: *yawn* well you guys are we going to sleep now it is already 10:16

Luigi: yeah I am pretty tired myself

Mario: Okay then let's go to sleep now

Luigi and Christina: Okay

*The Mario's headed upstairs and went to their rooms to fall asleep*

*Christina was in her room getting ready for bed when all of a sudden she remembers something while she was putting on her pajamas*

Christina: Oh mushrooms I forgot that Cody was going to be at the ball oh well just got to live with it.

*Luigi's room*

Luigi: What if she says no then I would be heartbroken all I have to do is ask her and see what she would say but for now I need to get some sleep.

*And with that Christina and Luigi both went to sleep*

*Mario's room*

Mario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay guys I know that this is the start but I hope you liked it and R&R Please! Thank you so much for reading this. Oh and I am also doing another chapter of this story on Wednesday or Thursday so look out for the next chapter. This is Plumber Christina Mario see ya later!**


End file.
